


Happy Birthday, Daddy

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: This is part of my Lifelong Love Letter universe. It can be read as a stand alone as always. It’s 2018 on Sebastian’s birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Daddy

Sebastian instinctively reached out beside him as the sun hit his face coaching him awake. He frowned and groaned in discontent when he found the side of the bed next to him empty. He sat up rubbing his eyes, giving himself a few seconds to realize where he was. It clearly wasn’t his own bedroom but the small house he had rented in Greece along with Y/N and the kids for the next few weeks. Where was she? He wondered, groaning again as he pulled himself out of bed. The jetlag wasn’t getting easier to deal with as he grew older.

He wandered through the house, not stopping until he reached the kitchen. He smiled as soon as he saw her by the counter and he couldn’t help himself from sneaking up behind her. He chuckled softly against her neck when she gasped in surprise as his arms closed around her, pulling him back against him. His lips ghosted over her neck, and he smiled when she shivered in response.

“Morning beautiful,” he mumbled against her neck, as he kept pressing kisses to it.

“Happy Birthday, Seba,” she giggled before turning around in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck and kissing him passionately. He was still in a daze when she pulled back from him, shoving him out the kitchen.

“Get back to bed,” she ordered, making him frown and half heartedly fight against her.

“Why? I just got up,” he whined, fighting his smile when she giggled.

“Because your kids wanna surprise you with breakfast in bed that’s why. Hurry before Isa sees you. They are wrapping presents,” she shooed him back towards the bedroom, ignoring his playful protests about her being bossy.

Sebastian fell back into bed, getting comfortable as he waiting for the kids to come bursting through the door. Just as he expected a few minutes later, Isabella was on top of him, yelling happy birthday, Daddy and he couldn’t help but laugh at her rude awakening or what would have been one had he not been up already.

“Morning, Prințesă,” Sebastian chuckled, pulling her in for a tight embrace as she kissed his cheek. “Did you make me breakfast?”

“Mmmm,” she nodded proudly, jumping off the bed to carry the take the tray from her mom, who urged her to be careful, and place it on the bed. Meanwhile Alexander wiggled out of his mom’s hold as she sat down on the bed next to Sebastian and crawling into his arms. He snuggled up to his dad, burying his little face in Sebastian’s neck making him smile.

“Tired little man?” Sebastian gently rubbed his son’s back, smiling when he nodded and Isabella started telling him about the food and what she helped make.

“It looks amazing, Isa,” Sebastian told her as she crawled onto the bed to sit in Y/N’s lap. In that moment Sebastian felt truly happy. Traveling was never easy even if he loved experiencing new places. Having his family with him meant everything to him. As much as he loved New York, home was no longer a place he realized as he placed a tender kiss to Y/N’s lips. The three most important people in his life was his home.


End file.
